


Cloud Cover

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio, in Las Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Cover

After the first few weeks, which are a blur of terror, he finds that it's easier to stop thinking. Once he knows the people he talks to by sight instead of by a memory of frantic study, once he knows the routes from place to place and the rhythm of his daily routine, it's easier to just be Armando. Every so often his conscience stings him, or he comes up against something he should know but doesn't and his heart pounds until he can bluff past it, or he gets his head free enough to make a drop or a call, but most of the time he...doesn't.

He makes a deal with himself. Whenever it rains- not one of those thirty-second drizzles that barely make it to the pavement, when it really rains- he can go driving. It isn't hard to make excuses every once in a while; no one blinks an eye if Armando disappears for an hour to go take care of something vague.

In reality, the car is the only place he can let Armando go. There's no one watching, no one expecting anything, just him and the long wet desert roads he takes a little too fast, hydroplaning on the hot concrete but there's nothing to crash into out here anyway. He thinks about Chicago sometimes, but mostly he thinks about nothing in particular. He spends a lot of the time missing the Riv.

Sometime in the fall he just kind of stops doing it. He's worried that one day he won't turn around when the rain stops, just drive and drive and never come back, or maybe it's that he doesn't even want that hour of being Ray anymore. It's easier not to think about why.

It hardly ever rains in the desert, anyway.


End file.
